Natsu's Family
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Young Natsu is very ill and Lisanna has her hands full with baby Happy and caring for her friend
1. Chapter 1

Lisanna rocked the young cat in her arms but couldn't take her attention from the boy lying in bed asleep. Natsu had been feeling ill for what felt like eternity to the girl. She hadn't left his bedside since he began mentioning his severe pain that mainly resided in his stomach but wasn't confined to the particular organ.

It hadn't been easy for her to get the young dragon slayer to admit his illness and rest. Happy seemed to have known the second Natsu felt the slightest bit different and wanted nothing more than to be close to him.

"Natsu, you have to get better soon, you're scaring us."Lisanna said to the sleeping boy.

"Aye" Happy sniffled looking up at the girl through sad eyes.

"Everything's going to be fine Happy, he's gonna be getting better and then everything will be back the way it was." She assured him. The little cat was soon asleep and was placed on the bed wrapped in a blanket.

Lisanna stood from her chair and began placing a cool compress on Natsu's forehead. Natsu moaned softly when the cloth made contact with his skin.

"Natsu, are you feeling any better?" His friend asked worriedly. The salamander opened his eyes and smiled faintly.

"I'm okay,you don't have to be so worried about me." He said weakly.

"How can I not be, you, me and Happy are a family. We need you to be okay."

"I told you I will be. It's just a little stomach ache that's all, it's nothing to -" Natsu squeezed his eyes shut as a sudden and particularly strong pain hit his abdomen.

"Natsu!" Lisanna cried out taking his hand.

"It's okay,it's better now." Natsu said after several minutes of silence. Lisanna sighed heavily.

Your pain's getting worse isn't it?"

"No, it's -"

"Don't try to hide this from me. You don't need to protect me from seeing how sick you are , you don't have to be strong all the time." She stroked Natsu's hair lovingly.

"You don't have to -"

"Just rest, I'll be right here." Lisanna promised.

"You don't have to stay, I'm sure you'd be more comfortable if you weren't sitting in the chair all day. Happy should -"

"Shh,just rest like I said. It's important and we need you back, remember your the dad,Happy needs you and so do I."

"Then,if you need me, I should be there,I guess I'm not good at -"

"Of course you are, even dads have tummy aches sometimes but it's not good to push yourself too much you always take care of us, this time we'll take care of you.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please try, for me and Happy?" Lisanna asked softly holding the fussy cat in her arms.

"It's not gonna happen today. I don't think I can ever-"

"You're going to have to try to eat something if you want to get your strength back."

"Aye!" Happy cried lying beside Natsu wrapped in a small blanket.

"He's been so fussy since you started feeling sick, maybe you should go see-"

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest." The salamander insisted.

"You've been saying that for a few days now, I'm getting worried about you. " Lisanna confessed.

"You shouldn't, it'll take more than this to -To get rid of me."

"It's happening again isn't it, you need some medicine or maybe something more. You have to do something before you get worse."

"Aye!"Happy said again wiggling out of the blanket and cuddling into Natsu's side.

"What's wrong Happy, are you hungry?" Happy nodded but didn't seem to have cheered up at all.

"I guess we should get you something to eat, I'll get up in -"

"No, you rest I'll take care of Happy. I'll get some more water too, I really didn't think you could even have a fever like this "

"Doesn't happen very often, I don't get sick much except for motion sickness. " Natsu explained. Lisanna lifted Happy into her arms and the cat suddenly burst into tears.

"Shh, Happy why do you keep crying like this, I'll bring you back I just want to get you something to eat. I'll get you some fish."Happy continued to sob.

"Happy, I need to to calm down, it's going to be okay, you go eat and come see me later." Natsu said weakly. Happy reached out to him with one tiny paw.

"Go on little buddy, I'm fine."

"I don't think this is going to work." Lisanna cuddled the cat, hoping to comfort him. Happy's stomach growled and Natsu could only think of one solution.

"Alright Happy, wanna go get some fish with me?" The young salamander offered.

"Natsu, you can't,you're -"

"It'll be fine. Go get ready and I'll join you guys in a minute." Lisanna looked at him for a long moment but did as he asked. When they were both out of sight, Natsu pushed himself up slowly,his pain worsened. He took a moment before forcing himself out of bed, He began to feel dizzy immediately after standing but the Salamander was determined to make it.

Natsu took a deep breath,he took several steps out of the room. The young girl was still waiting for him, Happy watched curiously as Natsu made his way over to them, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Lisanna said.

"I'll be fine, we're not going far and I can sit down if I need to, I have to take care of Happy, he's just a baby." Happy smiled as Natsu moved closer. Lisanna sighed.

"are you really sure about this, you're pretty sick,you've been having really bad -"

"I'll be fine, this is what family does for each other. I'll be okay."

"promise me." She demanded.

"I promise, let's get going now before it gets too late and the fish aren't biting anymore." Lisanna nodded.

"I'll pick where we go." She said, she wanted to go somewhere that was close enough to the guild in case Natsu hurt himself or became worse

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed. They began their journey and just steps from the front door, Natsu began to regret it. He became dizzy and his stomach pain worsened.

"Natsu, are you alright?" The salamander nodded and smiled.

"Fine, just like I said. Let's go." They continued with Lisanna keeping a close eye on her friend,she had a feeling it wouldn't go well.


End file.
